


Лучший собеседник в галактике

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Мол понимает. Он всегда все правильно понимает.





	Лучший собеседник в галактике

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, упоминается насилие над положительным персонажем

Не было важным, нашел ли его Гривус при очередном побеге — тактическом отступлении — к самой границе Неизведанных регионов, или это Мола приманил запах свежей раскаленной ненависти. Не так давно они познакомились здесь, на безвестной планете (очередной номер на голокарте), но встречи уже успели стать традицией.

— Ке-но-би, — произносит Мол, смакуя каждый слог. Звуки мягко перекатываются на его языке, как мелкая галька в быстрой речке.

Они лежат на берегу, на мягкой траве, два заходящих солнца бросают алые блики на ноги Мола, так похожие на конечности Гривуса.

— Он был почти у меня в руках. Опять «почти»…

Кашель мешает продолжить мысль, но Мол понимает. Он всегда все правильно понимает.

— Ты учтешь свои ошибки, и в следующий раз у тебя будет больше шансов на победу, — серьезно говорит Мол. — И тогда ты сделаешь с ним все, что хочешь.

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит пристально, желто и безжалостно. Знакомо — у Гривуса наверняка такой же взгляд, когда он думает о проклятом джедае.

— Я буду отрубать от него по кусочку. По маленькому кусочку каждый день…

— А я бы сначала приводил к нему его друзей и близких. По одному. И казнил у него на глазах, как можно более жестоко и кроваво, — перебивает Мол.

Гривус, хоть и не обладает чувствительностью к Силе, ощущает, как расходятся волны его ненависти, пьянящей и такой знакомой, почти родной. Он опускает руку на жесткое дюрасталиевое колено Мола, нагревшееся от солнц.

— Ты ведь позовешь меня, если захватишь его первым?

Мол улыбается, татуировки на его лице приходят в движение. На это неожиданно приятно смотреть.

— Конечно. Обязательно позову. Кеноби недолго осталось.


End file.
